Of Love and Bravery
by londongrammar
Summary: In this room sit a stag and a doe, and in the cot on front of them sleeps a saviour. All three of them will come to do great things. They will live on, no matter what.' Written for the Daring, Different, Dangerous? challenge on the HPFC forum. James/Lily.


Of Love And Bravery

Written for the Daring, Different, Dangerous? challenge by PenonPaperFingersonKeys on the HPFC forum.  
Prompt: Bravery  
(the quote will be in italics)

* * *

When the Darkest wizard to have ever lived is hunting down you and your family, living in fear becomes a normal thing. Almost natural, like breathing, or drinking. It's like a presence that is simply there, somewhat unwelcome, but generally ignored. However, when it gets dark, they become much more sinister. It whispers things to you, stories of pain, suffering and death.

Lily and James Potter. Two of the smartest and kindliest people in the Wizarding world. It seemed unfathomable that they would have to give up there lives so soon. No one deserved such a fate, least of all them.

Perhaps, it would be more understandable if the people who were to sacrifice themselves were old. Two people who had lived there lives thoroughly, waiting now only for Death's swift hands to grasp around them and end their existence. But it was not to be. Life rarely turns out to be the fairytale described in children's stories, and this was no different. James and Lily Potter would die and nothing could be done.

In the months before their deaths, they had time to make a connection that was so rare between lovers. It was a bond that would never be broken. They were perfect for each other in every way. They were soul mates.

Their son, Harry, was proof of this. Harry Potter, the boy who would be left alone and unloved for eleven years, before finally discovering the truth. However, we're not here to talk about that. We're here to listen in on a conversation, whispered in the early hours of the morning when sleep will not prevail.

.&.&.

The couple were sitting in their living room, Lily reading one of her old Transfiguration books, glancing at her husband every few moments and James himself was sitting at the table absentmindedly watching the clock. Neither of them able to concentrate.

"He's coming for us, isn't he?" asked Lily, putting her book down on the coffee table, turning her attention to James.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he'll succeed, love." James replied, attempting to smile.

"I know, but what if he does, James? What if something happens to Harry?" Lily asked again, casting a nervous glance towards the windows.

"I'm scared…" she admitted.

James abandoned his place at the table and sat down next to his wife on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close to his chest. She always smelt so wonderful, it was blissful.

"_Be scared. It's the scariest thing of our lives._We just have to deal with it, love. So what if we die? He won't win. The bad guys never win. If we've learnt anything from fairytales, it's that."

"Life isn't a fairytale, though. Sometimes, the evil wizards live when the hero dies. Life isn't perfect…" Lily murmured.

"It's not perfect unless you _make_ it perfect, love. And I think we've done a pretty good job of that, haven't we?" James asked, smiling crookedly.

"Yes, we have." Lily replied, smiling back.

.&.&.

What they had was just so natural and carefree that it seemed almost unreal. How was it that they could bear to stay in the same house, every day, barely changing their routine? It's quite easily imaginable that they would drive each other mad, and, sometimes they did. But somehow, they still managed to argue in a humorous way. A feat which not many could achieve.

If someone asked them if they thought they were doing the right thing they both would have said yes in a heartbeat. When Lily gave birth to Harry, it was like they themselves didn't really matter any more. Here was a new life, right in front of them. Theirs to help grow and nurture.

There are many times of bravery, and theirs, like their love was an extremely rare kind: It was a kind that they wore on their sleeves, but somehow still managed to stay hidden, protected deep in their hearts.

It would always break free when necessary and that's what made them the perfect kind of Gryffindor's. They weren't afraid to stand up for what was right, even if it meant certain death.

.&.&.

As night turned into the early hours of the morning, the young couple turned to seek some solace in their sons room. He was sleeping peacefully, his eyelids fluttering, showing that he was somewhere in the realms of a dream-world. Safe and comfortable.

However, it wouldn't last. Of course, the image would stay the same, and they would never stop loving one another no matter what, but Death makes it slightly harder to do so. They can sit and watch, but they could never join in.

It's not fair, but those are the rules and they must be obeyed. It's not like they won't see each other again. Death is simply another adventure. It often goes hand-in-hand with bravery, and that won't ever change.

In this room sit a stag and a doe, and in the cot on front of them sleeps a saviour. All three of them will come to do great things, showing courage, honour and –of course- outstanding bravery. They will not be forgotten. They will live on, no matter what.

* * *

This was actually a really fun piece to write because it's so much fluffier than what I normally write. Leave a review and let me know what you thought, it means so much to hear your opinions!


End file.
